Masterpiece
by ShadedHeart Lamora
Summary: She closed the book. This was truly a masterpiece. Something not anyone could have written. Would her story, too, be told in a book, a masterpiece like this one, one day? Gift fic for TheVulpineHero1.


_**Merry Christmas! This is dedicated to my very dear friend **__**TheVulpineHero1**__**, who's been my inspiration, support and sensei for quite some time now. Why 'Masterpiece'? I wanted this to be my masterpiece, he deserves it. Stay epic, bro 3**_

_She closed the book and put it away, staring at the cover. _

"_A masterpiece…" she mumbled, still in awe. She didn't read much; it really wasn't her thing, reading was for boring people like Vincent, but even she could tell this book truly was a masterpiece. The characters, so realistic! The environments, so beautiful! The story, so engaging and so thrilling! She wished she'd never finished it, or that she could forget the entire plot and read it again and again and again, or that there was a sequel as good as this! _

_She leaned her head against the back of the cosy armchair. The fired burned lively in the fireplace, its warmth caressing her skin. She had closed her eyes, reflecting on the book, when she heard the door open. Opening them again, she saw Vincent entering, his cloak covered in melting snow, water dripping on the floor where he trod. She smiled at him._

"_You're wetting down Tifa's beautiful floor, vamps."_

_He grunted at her, stepping further into the room and squatting own next to the armchair, seeking the heat of the fire. It seemed to still be as cold outside, and as much snow as well. She looked at him where he crouched beside her, smiling. His eyes shone in the light the flames emitted, he was so beautiful right then. She couldn't resist the urge to touch him, so she reached out her hand and patted his head as she would a dog. It was innocent, playful and teasing, he'd never suspect the reason behind her action. He grunted again, and she giggled._

"_Vinnie, I read this book, I just finished it…don't look so surprised, I read books too!...and it was like the best thing I have ever read, you should read it too, you like reading, right? I put it on the table, read whenever you want to, vamps."_

"_Yuffie, I am not a vam-"_

"…_Pire, yeah right. Are you going to read it or not?"_

"_Hn. Maybe."_

_He was meeting her gaze now; she could feel her heart flutter. Thoughts raced through her mind, she needed another excuse to touch him._

"_It's almost Christmas, Vinnie. What are you going to give me?"_

"_I cannot tell you; that would ruin the surprise."_

"_Aw, I wanna know! It's so far to Christmas…"_

"_You just said 'it's almost Christmas', Yuffie."_

"_Ah…well, it's not far, but it feels like it when I think of what I'm going to get…you know I'm not a patient woman!"_

_Woman. She didn't say 'girl', she was a woman and it made her sound more grown up. She didn't want him to see her as a child…though she wasn't sure why. _

"_Anyway, since it's almost Christmas time, this is when you're supposed to be extra nice, I thought I'd show you some appreciation." With that, she leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks for all this time, Vinnie", she said and smiled at him as she let go._

"_You've been a great friend these past six years…"_

He closed the book and put it away, staring at the cover.

"A masterpiece…" he mumbled, still in awe. He did write a lot; it was definitely his thing, after all he was a boring person, but this was his masterpiece. The characters, all real. The environments, all real. The story, all real. He had finally finished it, he never wanted to forget these events, and he never wanted them to happen again.

He leaned back in the chair, looking out through the window. It was snowing, just like that time, only a few days to Christmas. He could see it all before his waken eyes; himself entering the room, the warmth of the fire melting the snow on his cloak. Yuffie's eyes reflecting the light, her kind smile.

"You're wetting down Tifa's beautiful floor, vamps."

He grunted; but on the inside, he was smiling. Freezing, he sat down next to her, where he could feel her warmth as well as that of the fire. When he was sure she was not looking at him, he glanced at her. Her soft skin which had reddened from the heat, her silky black hair, those curious, joyous eyes. She was so pretty right then. He noticed the small movements in her muscles which indicated she was going to turn her head towards him, and quickly looked into the fire. After a couple of seconds, he felt her hand on his head, petting him like he was a dog. Again, she was teasing him. He felt pleasure in her touch; it was gentle and yet firm when she ruffled his hair, but still he grunted as if he didn't like it. Her giggle sent electrical currents down his spine.

"Vinnie, I read this book, I just finished it…don't look so surprised, I read books too!...and it was like the best thing I have ever read, you should read it too, you like reading, right? I put it on the table, read whenever you want to, vamps."

"Yuffie, I am not a vam-"

"…Pire, yeah right. Are you going to read it or not?"

"Hn. Maybe."

He looked up at her; wanted to gaze into those beautiful eyes, sparkling with the energy of youth. Thoughts raced through his mind, he wanted her to touch him again.

"It's almost Christmas, Vinnie. What are you going to give me?"

"I cannot tell you; that would ruin the surprise."

"Aw, I wanna know! It's so far to Christmas…"

"You just said 'it's almost Christmas', Yuffie."

"Ah…well, it is not far, but it feels like it when I think of what I'm going to get…you know I'm not a patient woman!"

Woman. Yes, she was right. She was a woman, not a child anymore, even if she sometimes behaved like one. That was one of the things he liked in her. That childish glee, it was a long time since he felt something like it.

"Anyway, since it's almost Christmas time, this is when you're supposed to be extra nice, I thought I'd show you some appreciation." With that, she leaned down and hugged him. "Thanks for all this time, Vinnie", she said and smiled at him as she let go.

"You've been a great friend these past six years…"

He sighed deeply. That was a long time ago. That moment would forever me etched into his mind; the rest of their story was written on the pages of the book before him. They would soon be hidden, he being the only one knowing where. Even if no-one could read it, the tale of the heroes of the Planet would never fade away and become a legend. They would be kept in secret sheltering for eternity.

"A masterpiece."

That concluded it all. He carefully lifted the book and brought it with him when he left the room.

_**Hope you enjoyed, reviews make my day people!  
>Love,<br>Shade Lamora**_


End file.
